beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Janice Elwold
Janice Rhode '''(nee '''Elwold) is a human. She is the wife of Burt J. Rhode also known as the vigilante Acelarar. She is one of the only non-I.A.F members to know the secret identity of Acelarar and his true age, although she knows he's truly seventeen but she accepts him and loves him. Biography Early Life Janice, was a child prodigy, excelling in computers. After she graduated high school she attained a scholarship to study I.T at Harvard College. Allying with the Alpha Legion In her sophomore year of College, she had become a hacker known as The Virus where she would infiltrate and discover the government's secrets and that their doing bad deeds for the Militia. One day while hacking she was discovered by the Militia and they arrived at her house as soon as possible to end her meddling. The newly independent Alpha Legion discovered this plot and assigned Burt J. Rhode the second Acelarar to save Janice. Acelarar defeated the Militia and saved Janice. He dropped her home and told her to stay out of trouble before speeding away. After this, Janice had gained a crush on Acelarar constantly monitoring him and seeing if he ever needed help in a crisis. Eventually through her hacking skill she learned his secret identity and told Burt that she could use her hacking abilities to help the Alpha Legion, Burt agreed welcoming her as an ally of the Alpha Legion. Engagement After sometime adventuring, Janice had fell in love with Burt and he her. The two began dating for a few months, eventually leading Burt to propose, Janice said yes to marrying him and the two shared a passionate kiss. Before the two got married they bought a house in Malibu. They agreed to tie the knot in 2067. Marriage Kids! Six years of marriage, proves to be tough but the couple have gotten through it and life seems amazing. Lately Janice has been feeling nauseous, and having to go to the bathroom every morning. She took a pregnancy test and discovered she was three weeks pregnant. It took her four months to work up the courage to tell Burt but on Thanksgiving, Janice surprised Burt with the good news of her being four months pregnant. Janice expected Burt to throw a panic attack although he seemed more happy than ever, kissing her and hugging her. The two spent the next five months, preparing for the baby. Taking parenting classes, decorarting the babie's room etc. Finally the five months passed and she was due any day. While the couple were sleeping, Janice woke Burt up claiming her water broke. Burt picked her up and used his superspeed to get her to the hospital. Janice spent twelve agonizing hours in labor, Burt sat in the waiting room hoping for the best, praying his child wouldn't have accelerated aging like he did. As he was lost in thought he heard two cries echo through the room, the doctor came and asked if he'd like to meet his son and daughter. Burt held them both and immediately broke down into tears. Burt and Janice named the twins Peter and Emily. The doctor's then revealed the babies were as healthy as the finest athlete. Appearance Janice is 5'5, caucasian female with brown hair and eyes. She is a hipster and constantly is in need of wearing glasses. Personality Powers & Abilities Hacking - Janice is an exceptional hacker and is probably in the top 20 list of America's greatest hackers. She used to use her skills to attempt to expose the government and Militia. Now she uses them to aid the Alpha Legion. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Rhode Family Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120